LittleBigPlanet Levels
Story is the regular campaign in LittleBigPlanet. Here, players can obtain collectibles for creating their own levels in My Moon. There are eight zones. Four of them (The Wedding, The Islands, The Temples and The Metropolis) have three main levels and three side levels, The Gardens and The Wilderness both have one additional main level, The Savannah has two additional side levels, and The Canyons has three additional side levels, totalling fifty-five levels. The Gardens= The Gardens The Gardens is the first place the players visit in the game and its Creator Curator is The King. Like most other areas it contains 3 levels and 3 challenges but it's also home to the introduction of the game. The Garden is based in Western Europe, specifically England. Characters *The King (Creator Curator) *The Queen *Dumpty *Wooden Steeds *Birds *Ghosts Music *Left Bank Two *The Gardens Interactive Music * Skipping Syrtaki *Get It Together *The Wedding Interactive Music Levels *Introduction *First Steps *Get a Grip *Skate to Victory Mini-games *Tie Skipping *Skateboard Freefall *Castle Climb Challenge |-| The Savannah= The Savannah The Savannah is the second area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Zola. The Savannah is based in Africa. Characters *Zola (Creator Curator) *Wobbly Ape *King Croc *Meerkat Mum *Meerkats *Stripy Tail Music *Tapha Niang *Rock the Jungle *The Savannah Interactive Music *My Patch Levels *Swinging Safari *Burning Forest *The Meerkat Kingdom Mini-games *Flaming Seesaws - Easy *Flaming Seesaws - Medium *Flaming Seesaws - Hard *Tunnel Plunge *Meerkat Bounce |-| The Wedding= The Wedding The Wedding is the third area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Frida the Bride. The Wedding is based on the Mexican tradition of day of the death, but is placed in the game in South America. Characters *Frida the Bride (Creator Curator) *Don Lu *The Butler *Don Lu's Dog Music *Volver a Comenzar *The Wedding Interactive Music *Disco'n'Tinued *The Appliance of Science Levels *The Wedding Reception *The Darkness *Skulldozer Mini-games *Wobble Poles *The Dangerous Descent *Bubble Labyrinth |-| The Canyons= The Canyons The Canyons are the fourth area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Uncle Jalapeno. The Canyons are based in the deserts located in Northern Mexico and south Texas and New Mexico. Characters *Uncle Jalapeno (Creator Curator) *Devante *Sheriff Zapata *Luchador *Calavera Music *Cornman *The Canyons Interactive Music *The Wedding Interactive Music *Saregama Sun Levels *Boom Town *The Mines *Serpent Shrine Mini-games *Wrestler's Drag *Roller Run - Easy *Roller Run - Medium *Roller Run - Hard *Cowabunga *Puzzle Wheel |-| The Metropolis= The Metropolis The Metropolis is the fifth area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Mags The Mechanic. The Metropolis is based in North America, specifically New York and surrounding cities. Characters *Mags The Mechanic (Creator Curator) *Ze Dude *The Bouncers *The Bouncers Dog Music *The Metropolis Interactive Music *Atlas *Rhythm Trax 07 Levels *Lowrider *Subway *The Construction Site Mini-games *The Drag Race *The Discombobulator *Elevation |-| The Islands= The Islands The Islands are the sixth area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, Grandmaster Sensei. The Islands are based in Japan. Characters *Grandmaster Sensei (Creator Curator) *Flame-Throwing Cat *The Evil Sumo *The Terrible Oni *Swinging Ninjas Music *The Islands Interactive Music *Song 2 *Tricky Business *Girly Goodie Two Shoes Levels *Endurance Dojo *Sensei's Lost Castle *The Terrible Oni's Volcano Mini-games *Wheel of Misfortune *Roller Castle *Daruma-san |-| The Temples= The Temples The Temples are the seventh area players visit in the game, ruled over by its Creator Curator, The Great Magician. The Temples are based in India. Characters *The Great Magician (Creator Curator) *The Shopkeeper *The Goddess Music *Dancing Drums *The Temples Interactive Music *New Delhi Dawn Levels *The Dancer's Court *Elephant Temple *Great Magician's Palace Mini-games *Pillar Jumping *Fire Pits *The Shifting Temple |-| The Wilderness= The Wilderness The Wilderness is the eighth area players visit in the game, ruled over by the rogue Creator Curator, The Collector. The Wilderness is based in Russia, specifically Siberia. Characters *The Collector (Creator Curator) *The Scientist *The Bear *The Bear's Wife *The Bear Child *The Soldier Music *The Wilderness Interactive Music *Rainbow Warrior *Leaders of Men *The Battle on the Ice *Cries in the Wind *The Gardens Interactive Music Levels *The Frozen Tundra *The Bunker *The Collector's Lair *The Collector Mini-games *Spline Rider *Rotor Tubes *Jetpack Tunnel Trivia *An unused theme, titled 'English Seaside', was originally going to be in-between The Gardens and The Savannah. *There was also at least 3 other unused themes, these being "American Midwest train", "Russian theater" and "Japanese window". Category:Articles in need of images Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Story Category:The Gardens Category:The Savannah Category:The Wedding Category:The Canyons Category:The Metropolis Category:The Islands Category:The Temples Category:The Wilderness Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Story Levels Category:Minigames